Sirius Black Isn't Jealous
by mortenavida
Summary: Well, the title says all. Sirius was really wasn't jealous. Not at all. [For Liz aka Escritor. SiriusRemus. Remus is hanging around a girl and Sirius is...not jealous.]


Title: Sirius Black Isn't Jealous

Author: Jay

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the verse that it's in. That's JKR.

Warning: slash, language

Words: 820

Notes: Liz helped me greatly with my Italian. This is dedicated to her.

Summary: Well, the title says all. Sirius was really wasn't jealous. Not at all.

_Sirius Black Isn't Jealous_

There was no way that Sirius Black was jealous of a girl. It broke all laws of life that there had ever been written (or unwritten), especially if the said girl was not a lesbian and dating a girl that he wanted. In fact, it was wrong to even think that it were possible when the girl he was jealous of wasn't even dating a girl, but another boy instead. A very attractive, shy, and completely adorable boy. Still, there was no way that Sirius was jealous of a girl in the first place.

He was still jealous. No matter what he told himself, he was still jealous of the bouncy, excited, and (if he had to be honest) stupid girl hanging off of his best friend's arm. Oh, this wasn't Peter or James' arm, this was someone else. Someone better that he had his eye on in more than one form. Someone that was currently trying to get his attention by waving a hand in front of his face.

"Padfoot, pay attention."

"What?" Sirius followed the hand until he could look into the face of his best friend (but completely not his crush, of course not). "Moony, come on. It's _boring_ here."

"It's only boring because you're spacing out." Remus sat back on the couch, a book balancing steadily in his lap. His latch-on girl was no where in sight.

Sirius grinned. "Moony, come _on_. We've been 'studying' for hours."

"No," Remus corrected, "I've been studying for hours. You've been bothering me for hours."

"Only because you don't pay attention to me."

"Self-centered git."

"Bookworm."

"Remus!"

Both boys turned at the voice, seeing a girl stumble through the portrait hole with a roll of parchment in her hand. Sirius recognized her as the latch-on (that he wasn't jealous of, of course), a year younger than both of them with a dark appearance. She and Remus looked like night and day, one pale and the other not. He had to admit that she was beautiful and he would want to get in her knickers, too. Except she was with Remus and he wanted Remus instead.

And he was not jealous. Nor did he want Remus in any way, shape, or form. Except he did. Not. Did. Not. Did. Sirius growled lowly, not even bothering to notice if Remus and his latch-on noticed. Because he was not jealous and there was no need for him to growl anyway. Sirius Black was not jealous of a _girl_.

"Remus, I passed!"

"That's great!" Remus closed his book (Sirius noticed that he never did that with anyone else) and took the rolled parchment from the girl's hand. "I told you, didn't I?"

The girl giggled, latching onto Remus again. "I wouldn't have done it without you."

That was enough. Sirius rolled his eyes and stood up. "You two lovebirds-" he missed the flush against both their cheeks "-just go get a room."

"Sirius, it's-"

"No, no, it's okay." Sirius put on a smile. "I'll see you later."

He moved out of the portrait hole, intent on finding James (or Peter, if James was snogging Lily). He had to get away from Remus and the girl that he was _not_ jealous of. There was no way that he could be jealous of the very attractive girl that Remus was around. It went against the people that he was supposed to be jealous of, like other men or girls that were dating _other_ girls. Not girls that were dating his best mate.

"Sirius, will you stop?" Remus had followed him, tripping his foot on the portrait hole on his way out. His hand caught the back of Sirius' robe, tugging him back. "Please?"

"I don't have a choice, Moony. You've got me by the tail." Sirius waited until Remus straightened himself. "What is it?"

"Why did you run?"

Blunt Remus was never a good Remus, according to Sirius, at least. "I didn't run."

"Yes you did." Remus shifted closer. "Is it because of that girl?"

The girl that Sirius was _not_ jealous of? Of course not. Sirius didn't answer.

"It _is_, isn't it. Padfoot, I was tutoring her. She was failing charms and I wanted to help."

"She was hanging all of your _arm_. How is that tutoring?"

Remus grinned. "Sirius Black, are you jealous?"

"I am not!" But he was. Sirius knew it, too. How, he wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, she's got the hang of it now. No more tutoring her, I promise." Remus tugged on Sirius' arm. "Come on, let's go find James... and I'll let you cause trouble."

The smile on Sirius' face spread until it was covering nearly all of it. He was _not_ jealous of a girl that Remus wasn't with. Of course he wasn't. Either way, he won this round. Sirius Black: one. The girls in the school: zero. Remus was _his_.

But, he was never jealous. Of _course_ not.


End file.
